


Obvious

by Im_Still_So_Deep



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Still_So_Deep/pseuds/Im_Still_So_Deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the fight with Buu was going on, Videl came to realize that she was truly in love with Gohan. Will she be bold enough to tell him her feelings once the two are finally reunited? One-shot. Originally published on my old fanfiction.net account (I'm So Deep I Can't Speak) back in 2012.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obvious

"Gohan! Come on, let's go home!" Chi-Chi called to her eldest son as she, Goku and Goten prepared to leave the Lookout.

Gohan reluctantly tore his gaze away from Videl in front of him and looked back over his shoulder at his mother. "You guys go on. I'll be home a little later."

"Suit yourself," Chi-Chi shrugged as she grabbed onto Goku's hand before he teleported them away. "Just be home in time for dinner! I'm going to cook a big meal in celebration of your father's homecoming."

Gohan watched his family disappear then returned his attention to Videl, a wide grin planted on his face. She stared back at him with a blush, her insides turning to jelly as she noticed how cute he looked just then. "And where else are you planning on going?" she asked huskily.

"I was thinking that you and I could go someplace alone. . .if that's alright with you," he said anxiously, his muscles twitching slightly.

"Alone?" she repeated quietly, her blush deepening further. The two of them had never exactly been alone before; even when he was training her for the tournament Goten had to be involved, too. Not to mention Chi-Chi would 'check up on them' every thirty minutes.

He nodded, his eyes straying down towards the ground. There was something important he had wanted to tell for quite some time now, but he wanted to do it in private. He was hoping it would be a special moment the two of them could share.

"Alright," she said with mild suspicion, quirking an eyebrow, though internally her heart was leaping with joy. She had so much to tell him, so much she wanted to say. Her head hurt with all the thoughts racing around. But they all revolved around the same thing: she was in love with Gohan. And she couldn't wait much longer to tell him.

"Videl!" Hercule shouted as the two teenagers rose to the sky. "Where do you think you're going, young lady? I am not gonna just let you go off alone with a boy!"

"Dad, please! I'm old enough to make my own decisions. I'll be fine," she insisted, offering Gohan an apologetic glance.

"Hey, don't listen to him! You two crazy kids go have a good time!" Krillin chuckled, winking up at them.

"Krillin!" Gohan slapped his palm to his in face in mortification. "Come on, Videl, let's go. Just follow me."

"Right," Videl nodded as the two of them flew off, hearing a mix of voices call out goodbyes from behind them on the Lookout. Gohan's friends certainly were. . .interesting; at least most of them were nice for the most part. But she just couldn't believe all the alien races she had dealt with recently. In the past three days she had learned how crazy and vast the universe was—full of Super Saiyans, Nameks, Evil Wizards from god-knows-what planet and a killer pink blob who turned people into chocolate—she had been so ignorant to it all before she met Gohan.

But then again, life had been incredibly dull before she got close to him. Now it would never be the same again. And that necessarily wasn't a bad thing.

"So, where exactly are we going?" she inquired, increasing her speed slightly to keep up with him.

He shot her a glance out of the corner of his eye, a warm smile on his face. "Somewhere far away from any distractions."

"Oh. . ." she mouthed, not really knowing what to say as his dark orbs studied her intently for a brief moment.

Why did her stomach contract every time he would look at her? The feelings that came from being with him definitely left her perplexed. But she didn't mind one bit. She knew now that what she felt for the half-Saiyan was more than just a simple schoolgirl crush, like she thought it was at first. She realized just how serious it was after her fight with that bastard Spopovich. The way Gohan had rushed into her room to give her one of those magical beans made her see what a special guy he really was. He went out of his way to try and make sure she would recover as quickly as possible; that moment allowed her a glimpse of how pure his heart was.

Learning that he was the one to beat Cell further intrigued her. She knew all along her father's story of beating Cell was rather fishy, though she wouldn't dare tell him that. She never would've thought all those years ago that that little eleven year old boy with flaming gold hair she watched on her tv as the fight took place would one day be an important part of her life. It had nearly killed her when Goku told her and everyone else that he had been destroyed at the hands of Majin Buu. . .but deep down she knew there was no way he could really be dead.

Everyone was crying and in hysterics over his supposed death, and even though at first the news made her shed a tear, her intuition kept telling her he was still alive somewhere. The Gohan she knew was a true fighter, and there was no way he would be defeated so easily. She swore at the time she could feel his heart beating with hers. That was the moment she discovered that she was truly in love with him, that he was the one she had waited her whole life for. She just couldn't believe that he was dead before they ever got a chance together; it just wouldn't be right.

But now, he was with her, and she was gonna revel in every second that she had with him. She just prayed that he felt the same about her.

"Ah, here's the spot," Gohan grinned, dropping altitude. "This is the perfect place."

Videl instantly recognized where they were as she followed him to the ground. It was the forest behind his house, where they had trained together for the tournament. Only this time, his brother or his mother weren't lurking around somewhere.

A soft breeze swept over them, gently blowing their hair back into the wind. He tossed her a look before plopping down to the ground, placing his hands behind his head as he peered up at the crystal blue sky. She laid down in the grass beside him, her body temperature steadily increasing as she accidently brushed her shoulder with his. They laid in silence for a long while, watching the clouds pass above them. It wasn't awkward or anything. Rather it was comforting being together after all that had transpired.

But finally Videl's curiosity got the best of her.

"Say, Gohan? Why exactly did you want to be alone?"

His face became serious, making her tense. He sat up, fiddling with his fingers momentarily before looking at her. "I. . .have something I really want to tell you, and I didn't want anyone around to interrupt."

She raised herself up on one elbow, her body trembling under his gaze. "Well, what is it?"

"I've never really said anything like this before," he started awkwardly, seeming to becoming interested in a nearby tree. "But here it goes. . .when I first met you, I didn't really know what to think of you. Mostly, I was worried you'd find out that I was the Great Saiyaman and tell the whole school. But as I got to know you more, I saw just how strong you were, both mentally and physically. You amaze me more and more everyday. You really are something special."

Videl's mouth hung open for a brief second, her eyes wide as saucers. "I-I-I-I-I," she stammered uncontrollably, trying to search for the right words to say. She didn't want to say a response that would make her sound like a fool, but she had to answer him. She had never confessed such things to anyone before, and honestly she had no clue what to say. Her mind was drawing a blank.

Gohan instantly took her reaction as bad sign, fearing that he had said something he shouldn't. That had taken all the courage he possessed to tell her that alone, and he still had one more important thing to say. But now he was worried that maybe she didn't feel the same after all, and he didn't want to make an idiot of himself.

"I. . .I just thought you should know all that. But I'm shutting up now, I won't say anything else," he laughed nervously, raking a hand through his spiky hair.

"You have more to tell me?" she asked earnestly, her heart thudding loudly. She swore that he could hear it, too.

"Like I said I'm not saying anything else," he said bashfully, darting her a look through his eyelashes.

She reached forward and grabbed ahold of his shirt collar, bringing him down to her eyelevel. He gulped at her actions; even though she was a lot warmer towards him now than she was when they first met, she was still one of the feistiest people he had ever come across, and when she wanted to know something she would find a way to get it out of him.

"Look, you brought me all the way out here to tell me something, and whatever it is you really want to say, you better tell me now."

"I-I don't want to sound stupid, or weird you out or anythin-"

"Dammit! Gohan, tell me. NOW!" she seethed, pressing her forehead to his, their noses touching slightly.

He managed to release himself from her grasp, rubbing gingerly at the back of his neck. "Well. . .the truth is. . .I-I really, uh, l-l-l-like you!"

"You like me? That's all?"

"W-what do you mean is that all? I swear that's what I brought you out here to tell you!"

Videl sat up so that she was directly facing him, her eyes burning a hole into his. "You simply like me? After all that's happened the past few days that's all you have to say to me?"

"I. . .oh, man I should've just kept my mouth shut," he sighed exasperatedly, throwing his hands into the air as he collapsed back down into the grass. "I just didn't want to spill my guts if you don't feel the same."

She eyed him as he rubbed at his temples, a rush of emotions threatening to spill out. How could he not tell how she felt? Everyone else was already well-aware she had more than lukewarm feelings for the half-Saiyan. It appeared he was the only one who didn't see it.

"For someone so smart, you really are dense."

"What do you mean?" he asked apprehensively, sitting back up.

"What I mean is that apparently you're the only one that is blind to how I really feel about you! I'm really not good at being mushy or anything like that, but this is what my heart is telling me to say. You're the most amazing person I know. . .you're so genuine and kind, I know that you would do anything for me. And I know this may sound crazy, but I knew that whole time you weren't dead, despite everyone telling me I was wrong. It was as though I felt your presence right beside me, letting me know that you were all right wherever you were. I know we're both young, but I can't deny how I feel. There's no one else I'd rather be with," she confessed, her cheeks flushed a deep red.

"You mean it? You really want to be with me?" he quizzed, his voice laced with hope.

"Isn't it obvious? Of course I meant all that! Gohan, I-I don't just like you, I love you! There I said it."

Dang, that felt good to get off my chest!

"You. . ." he took a minute to test out the words in his head, "love me?"

She let out a puff of air before speaking. "Yes! Are you really gonna make me say it again? I-"

Gohan pressed his finger to her lip, silencing her. A wide grin appeared on his face. "I love you, too."

Her heart lifted at his words. A sudden feeling of happiness came over her, seizing her to the core. That was the first time a boy had ever said those words to her, and he would be the only one, too. All of the awkwardness and anxiety that had plagued them before washed away as they gazed into each others eyes. "I thought I'd never hear you say that!" she gushed, hugging him tightly.

He waited until she let go before reaching down to take ahold of one of her small hands, his fingers intertwining with hers. "I've never felt this way about anybody before. When I look at you, as cheesy as it sounds, I feel complete. I was so afraid I'd never get the chance to tell you any of this after all that happened with Buu, but I promise I'll protect and cherish you for all the days of my life."

She suddenly felt like she didn't have enough air in her lungs. Her heart was beating at double overtime as melted under those dreamy eyes of his. Everything he just said was so perfect; she couldn't even put into words the bliss she felt. She squeezed his hand before speaking, just to make sure this wasn't a dream. She was delighted to find it was indeed reality.

"I'm so glad we can be together now," she whispered, resting her forehead against his.

In response, he leaned more into her, her pulse pounding as he did so. They had never been so close before; the sensations flowing through them at that moment were thrilling. It was all so new to them, but it felt natural, as though this was how things should be. Then slowly, very slowly, Videl inched forward and pressed her lips to his, a burst of electricity passing through her body at the contact.

Gohan stiffened at first, unsure of what to do with this being his first kiss. But he quickly got over his shock and kissed her back tenderly, his arms wrapping around her trim waist, leaving no space between them. He couldn't believe how soft her lips were. In fact, everything about her was soft: from her silky hair down to her peachy skin. This kiss was so simple, so chaste but he felt as though his soul had been given wings. It was a feeling like no other, one that he could definitely get used to.

After a long while, they pulled apart gradually, grinning widely at each other. Her eyes were radiating pure joy as she stared back at him. That was the most breathtaking moment she had ever experienced. She couldn't even think clearly; all she could do was replay the moment again and again in her head. That kiss may have been innocent, but it solidified everything she had been feeling. Gohan was truly the only one for her.

Their lips met once again as he placed her face in his hands, bringing her back against him. This time the kiss was much deeper, more passionate, setting them both on fire. It was such a perfect moment, one that they would both hold dear for the rest of their days.

"Don't you have to be home soon?" Videl asked, pulling slightly away from him, realizing just how late it was getting. He did promise Chi-Chi he'd be back in time for dinner, and she didn't want him to have to face his mother's furry if he was late.

He kissed her softly one more time before answering. "Yeah, but not to worry. My mom is in such a good mood now that my dad's back that I don't think anything could break her spirits, even if I'm a few minutes late."

"But still I know how your mom is. I really don't want you to get in trouble," she grinned, flicking his nose with her index finger.

"Well, how about you come home with me for dinner? My mom probably made enough food for a whole army, just like she always does, so I'm sure there will be plenty for you, too," he offered as he stood up, outstretching his hand for her to take.

"Ha, after seeing the way you Saiyans eat, I wouldn't be too sure of that," she giggled, grabbing hold of his hand.

They gave each other one last long look before walking hand in hand towards his house. Their relationship had just blossomed before their eyes, bringing along a brand new set of emotions that neither had ever experienced before. They had faced the three hardest days of their lives, going through more trials and tribulations than most people go through in a lifetime. But in the end, they had found their way back to each other, and both were determined to never spend another day apart. No matter what would come their way, they would face it side by side. They were just so grateful destiny brought them together; it was a love truly written in the stars. And today was just the beginning of so much more for them.

Their future together really looked as bright as the sun.


End file.
